


What Big Brothers Are For

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: 5 Times Wally Helped Robin and The One Time He Didn't [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother!Wally, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick just isn't really important again, M/M, Vampire!Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: In which Damian gets hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What you need to know about Damian:  
> He is a vampire, technically only half from Bruce. He was raised by Talia to bite humans, not necessarily hunt them, but she would bring them to him. She handed him over to Bruce just like in Son of Batman. Him and Dick are super close, so are him an Wally.
> 
> Damian is 12, Dick is 22, Wally is 24, Tim is 16, Steph is 16, Jay is 19 (Trying to remember how old these kids are at any given point in time is ridiculously difficult)

     Wally was the closest. He was the only one to see it happen. Comms were down, both the league and the separate frequency the bat-comms ran on. In the chaos of the city-wide fight, with Batman fighting the aliens; who had decided that Earth was the next planet they wanted to colonize for their food-source, on their ship that was hovering over of course Gotham of all places, with the rest of the league. Jason and Tim were god-knows-where fighting off the aliens in the upper side of town while Dick, Wally could feel him through their bond, was running civilians from dangerous fight-zones to safer places. Barbara was probably still in the cave, trying to override the frequency jammer the aliens had placed in order to restore communications. Steph was leading the team last time he checked.

     Everyone was too far, too busy to see what happened. To see Robin get hit. To be honest, Wally almost didn’t see him himself. The speedster had been on his way to help his mate when he had seen the youngest Robin fighting, seemingly already injured as he favored his right leg and left arm as he fought against the large extraterrestrial being who was at least three times his size. 

     So Wally was the only one to see Damian misplace one step and get hit with the sharp energy spear the alien had been using to fight. The youngest Wayne stumbled back and attempted to regain his composure but fell to his knees. 

     The redhead was there in an instant, scooping up the young teenager and running him a safe distance away before the brunette could even blink.

     “Damnit West, what are you doing here?” The darker skinned boy questioned with a growl as the speedster set him down gently against an alley wall.

     “Saving your ass apparently.” Wally shot back as he moved the torn fabric of the boy’s tunic to get a better look of the wound. It was bleeding, a lot. Dark, almost black blood oozing in a continuous stream from the boy’s side. A quick glance over the rest of him showed Wally that there was also a large gash in his left thigh which was still dripping blood at a slow pace, at least it hadn’t hit an artery. 

     While assessing the damage Wally focused on his mate, sending a mental image of what Damian looked like to Dick, letting him know what was going on.

_      He’s lost a lot of blood,  _ Wally sent through their link.

_      Don’t worry though, he’ll be fine, I don’t know where Tim is and we don’t have any blood tablets, I’ll take care of it though, don’t worry. _

     Wally got back a wave of panic and then a flash of warmth, a smile.

_      Thank you Wally, just, take care of my little brother.  _ Dick sent back.

_      I will babe, he’s a little brother to me too. Be careful. _

_      I will, you too Walls, I love you. _

_      I love you too.  _ And then the link dissipated. Fading slowly as Dick returned to his task.

     “I was doing just fine without your intervention We- Ah!” Damian gasped as the older pressed a hand against his side, attempting to stop the blood flow.

     “Sorry! I’ve got to keep pressure on this.” Damian gave a heavy sigh and a scowl,

     “Yes West, I know how one stops bleeding.” The younger attempted to stand but Wally pushed him back down 

     “Stop moving, you’ve lost a lot of blood. And don’t argue with me, I know what a half dead vampire looks like. Pale, dark eyes, fangs extended. I’ve seen it more often than I’d like.” Damian shut his mouth, as if to hide the small points that were peeking out from his gums. He had sweat dripping down his face and he flinched again when he tried to reposition himself, a small almost invisible grimace that, had Wally not know Damian as well as he did, would have gone completely unnoticed.

     “You need blood, I noticed that the half of your belt with your blood tablets is MIA and I can’t contact Tim right now, the comms are down as I’m sure you’ve noticed and I have no idea where he is or if he’s even-” The speedster stopped himself before he finished the thought.

     “He’s alive, I would know if he wasn’t..” Damian said quietly, looking away from Wally. Then, with a small smirk he continued, “He’s injured, but still fighting.”

     “Well, that’s good. But that doesn’t help you right now, you need to feed, you’re too weak to heal yourself right now.”

     “Tt- and where exactly do you suggest I get some blood from West? Shall we just grab a civilian and ask them kindly?” The speedster just chuckled as he removed the glove from his left hand, rolling up the yellow sleeves to his elbow.

     “No, you’re just going to take some of mine.” Damian’s eyes widened behind his mask,

     “That’s absurd West. I can’t drink from you, Grayson-”

     “Already knows,” Wally cut him off,

     “But, h-” The boy attempted to question his mentor’s mate.

     “I just told him what was happening through our link. And even if he didn't approve it wouldn't matter. It's my blood and I can do what I want with it, including helping you. Now come on, drink. I know it's not what you’re used to but it will still help.” The redhead urged as he placed his wrist in front of the younger’s mouth. Robin inhaled deeply, bringing his hands up to wrap around Wally’s wrist. He glanced up at him, eyes boring into the ginger even through the lenses in his mask.

     “Are you sure?” Wally almost laughed as the youngest Robin unknowingly questioned the same thing his mate had so many years ago.

     “Of course, I’d do anything for you Little D.” Damian nodded slightly at the confirmation that the speedster was okay with this and Wally noted with pride that the nickname didn’t earn him a scowl this time.

     The brunet’s mouth opened wider and fangs descended on the redhead’s wrist. Wally flinched inwardly as the young vampire bit down harshly. The kid really had no tact. He didn't know, nor want to know how Tim put up with him. 

     The speedster tried to regulate his breathing as he felt the blood being drawn from his body. It was nothing like when Dick bit him, not that he had expected it to be, but as Damian swallowed mouthful after mouthful Wally was reminded that his blood would not replenish itself as fast as it would had it been Dick feeding from him. But his high-speed metabolism would still have his blood levels back to normal in no time so he didn't worry too much.

     Wally flinched again as Damian bit down a second time. It was one thing when Dick did it, It mixed with other, more pleasant sensations, but well, he didn’t want to think about that right now. Point being, right now, it just hurt.

     “Calm down there slugger, I am doing you a favor here.” Wally didn’t expect the soft wash of a tongue over the two punctures as an apology.

     The half-vampire took a few more swallows before pulling away, licking the ginger’s wrist until it was completely free of blood and the punctures had begun to close before wiping the back of his hand over his mouth to clean up the drops of blood running down his chin and leaning back against the dirty wall of the alley they were still sitting in.

     “All good kid?” Wally asked with a smile as he rolled his sleeve back down and pulled his glove back on.

     “Yes, your blood was…. Sufficient.” The ginger halfheartedly glared at the younger hero as he checked his wounds, finding them to be almost completely healed. 

     The speedster stood and extended his hand to the teen, who, to his surprise, accepted it and pulled himself from the ground.

     “Glad to be of some help. You ready to get back in there?” 

     “Tt- of course, I have to go help him.” His eyes were downcast for a moment before he pulled out a grappling gun and aimed it to a nearby roof ledge, ready to leave, but paused.

     “Wally,  _ shukraan _ .” Damian gave the shocked speedster a hesitant embrace and Wally smiled, squeezing the young boy tightly before releasing him.

     “ _ Yudhkar fi 'ay waqt wahid.  _ _ Hadha ma 'iikhwat kabirat l _ .” The youngest Robin gave him what could have passed as a grin and was suddenly gone, disappearing to the rooftops and off to fight another battle.

     The speedster looked around the alley once more before pulling his goggles back over his eyes and zipping away. He would always have the time to help a Robin.

 

* * *

  
  


_ shukraan - thank you  _

_ yudhkar fi 'ay waqt wahid.  _ _ Hadha ma 'iikhwat kabirat l _ _ \- anytime little one. That’s what big brothers are for. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates! Happy Holidays, New Year! Everything!  
> Baby Damian is definitely my fave to write, other than Dick of course. He is so precious and I love him. Leave a comment under my tree and I'll love you forever!
> 
> ps. I left some little easter eggs for what is to come in the series:)


End file.
